riverssmpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ofteli Administration
The Ofteli Administration is a loosely created clique made up of the three most powerful and elite players on Rivers SMP. The group consisted of TriggeredBleach7, Nikosaurus, and mthebeastOG. The Ofteli Administration had control over almost everything in Rivers. While this group is somewhat infamous, they are responsible for creating the law system that is still used in Rivers SMP today. History Somewhere around the estimated time of May through July, mthebeastOG decided to create a small clique of players that was made for the purpose of improving Rivers with innovative ideas. The group was, for the most part, unknown to the rest of Rivers until mthebeastOG ran for President of Rivers in the 2nd Rivers presidential election. mthebeastOG won in a landslide victory, and became the example of how a real good president of Rivers SMP should act and operate the server. The Ofteli Administration became the association mthebeastOG operated under as president. After The Ofteli Administration created a new law system for Rivers SMP, the group was now in the forefront in the minds of the players. During the innovative changes mthebeastOG made as president, and the incredible growth of a country he co-ran with Nikosaurus, including the many border disputes the two had with Greatness (the owner of a close rivaling country), the administration kept continuing to grow in popularity. In later time, after mthebeastOG's term was nearing an end, he chose to try to get re-elected in the third Rivers presidential election. Up until this point, the Ofteli Administration was known as an elite 'think tank' for innovative ideas that mthebeastOG could put into Rivers. Now, however, when all three players of the Ofteli Administration were running against a threat to their power and a rival to their mega-country, Greatness; The Ofteli Administration turned all of their assets over to became anti-Greatness propaganda. Everything from their countries, their shops, the control they had over the price of food, even their control over the social media of Rivers SMP was turned over to be anti-Greatness propaganda. The third Rivers presidential election has gone down in history as the most intense election in Rivers SMP. After Greatness eliminated Triggeredbleach & Nikosaurus, it was the highly anticipated battle between him vs mthebeastOG. Some thought that the election would be rigged by the Ofteli Administration, since Nikosaurus had the job of counting the votes, however this was proven false. In the end, Greatness won by one vote, and the 'unstoppable' superpower of the elite Ofteli Administration began to crumble. A day after Greatness' victory, the Ofteli Administration issued a recount, and a funding of over 2 stacks of emeralds was issued for the recount of votes. However, the recount backfired since it revealed that there was no flaw in the vote counting. After that, they had the theory that Greatness actually rigged the election, bribing people not to vote for the other candidates. But the only proof of this is an out-of-context message from Gameboypower, who said that Greatness paid him 10 emeralds after he attended one of his speeches. Since there was no proof that Greatness paid anyone, The Ofteli Administration pressed charges against Gameboypower for 'lying', and falsely banned him for two days. With the money The Ofteli Administration received from giving a fine to Gameboypower for his 'lie', they assembled a protest outside of the Rivers White House. The protest was almost every staff member in Rivers, plus an additional 3 non-staff member players. Every player set up tents in front of the white house, protested by putting signs all over the white house, destroying the fountains in front of it, putting heads of mthebeastOG everywhere, and one player even removed some of the windows from the building. Greatness, the current president, also almost received a permanent ban because of 'sparking outrage' among the community in Rivers. But after some things were cleared up and the privilege of managing the Rivers social media was reprimanded from The Ofteli Administration, the truth of what really happened during the 3rd Rivers presidential election was shown to the protesters. Therefore, after a change of mind, the protesters took down their tents, repaired the fountains, took down the heads and the signs, and the white house was mostly repaired. Later on, Triggeredbleach withdrew his assets and his money from the Ofteli Administration and left it, realizing the corruption that was now coming from the group. The Ofteli Administration then tried to illegally acquire property of Stateness, a country that Greatness' owned. That attempt backfired. They also tried to challenge the authority of the Owner and founder of Rivers SMP, which backfired, too. Afterwards, they attempted to create a vote that would eliminate the plugin that blocked swearing and cussing, to try and promote free speech. The vote failed very quickly. In the wake of their demise, and in the midst of their criminal activity, the two remaining members of the Ofteli Administration were banned, permanently. All of the corrupt activities that was coming from the administration culminated into the punishment. Background on the Players The players in The Ofteli Administration were some of the most elite and powerful players in Rivers SMP at that time. In reality, every member of the Ofteli Administration is a good person. However, some refused to submit to the results of the 3rd presidential election, which brought an end to the innovative and powerful Ofteli Administration. mthebeastOG: The founder of the Ofteli Administration, the sixth player on Rivers SMP, the 2nd Rivers president, the richest player on Rivers, co-owner of the largest country in terms of land and buildings, and the owner of the largest non-country territory in Rivers SMP. mthebeastOG actually disagreed with many, if not all of the decisions the Ofteli Administration made after the 3rd election Nikosaurus: Co-founder of the Ofteli Administration, controlled most of the prices of wood and food, Founder of the largest country in terms of land and buildings, successful businessman and shop owner, the VP to mthebeastOG. Triggeredbleach: The 2nd cop on Rivers, Founder of the first country, controller of the price of Enchanted Golden Apples at that time. He left the Ofteli Administration when he disagreed with the direction the administration was headed. The Re-Creation On Christmas Eve, Rivers SMP's gift to mthebeastOG was a pardon from his 'permanent' ban. After much careful consideration, the majority of the staff on Rivers decided to pardon mthebeastOG. During the Rivers Christmas Eve livestream, TriggeredBleach7 announced that He would try to work with mthebeastOG to get The Ofteli Administration back up and running again. mthebeastOG denied that He would work with anyone to bring the group up again. But just a day later, mthebeastOG decided to restart the group under a new name, "Oftelie Core". The group was meant to rival the incredible and powerful new business corporation, Danno Corp. The link to the Oftelie Core wiki article is here: